Future Consequences
by zoned-out
Summary: Chris is having the best day ever. Kidnapped, brought to the future, almost killed by his psychotic brother, watching his fiancé get staked through the heart, and now, a nice demon ambush to end the day. What a wonderful way to go!
1. Chapter 1

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
**------------------------------**  
**Future Consequences**  
**------------------------------**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Charmed…and I'm the world's richest, most beautiful person in the world. Ain't life just perfect? If you believed any of what I just said you're even stupider than **me**…and that's saying something. I am sorry to say that I do **not **own Charmed and probably never will. Though I won't deny the last part.

Now, so you people don't all get lost, this takes place right after Chris-Crossed. The Charmed Ones don't know who Chris is and they don't trust him. This probably ain't that good a story, but, can you still review? It gives me a reason to check my inbox cuz all my friends are in places like Hawaii drinking out of cocoanuts...or something like that. I wouldn't know cuz I've never been out of Canada, except when I was, like, 4...but do you really expect me to remember that trip? And that's the only time I've gotten out of here...except the occasional trips to America that aren't that exciting cuz it's only to go visit relatives...well, enough bout that, I'm probably boring y'all...so, for those of you who haven't just skipped this part yet, I'll go now and let you read. Hope you like it…

* * *

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning;  
One pain is less'ned by another's anguish;  
Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning;  
One desperate grief cures with another's languish.

-William Shakespeare

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

Okay, so he might have gone _just_ a little overboard when he'd vanquished that 87th demon, but really, was it _really_ his fault? I mean, come _on_, his fiancé was just killed right in front of him by his very own power-crazed, evil, overlord of the future brother. I think he had more than _enough_ reasons to go on an all out demon vanquish. And who knows? He might've just accidentally vanquished the demon responsible for turning Wyatt. Yeah, and Leo would suddenly start caring about his younger, less powerful son. In a million years. 

He was beginning to doubt that a demon was responsible for his big brother turning…and his mad, obsessive need for power and total domination over the world. Maybe he was just born that way? I mean, he was always a bit messed up in the head…big, ugly, stupid, annoying…oh wait, those qualities didn't turn a young boy into a power-crazed maniac, they just made life miserable for the ones around them everyday, like him for example.

But really, that's not the point. The point being that maybe Wyatt was just meant to be evil. Maybe that was his destiny, just like it was Chris' to be miserable and to try and stop his crazy, delusional brother from going psycho on the world and turning it into the apocalyptic future he'd just returned from. But, sometimes he thought the burden was just too much. What if he didn't want to save the world? What if he didn't want all this weight on his shoulders? What if…he just gave up?

The young whitlelighter sighed as these familiar thoughts filled his mind once again. How many times has he thought these same exact thoughts? But he always stopped himself and reminded himself of how many people were relying on him, trusting him to accomplish his goal and stop Wyatt from turning. And when even that thought didn't help motivate him, he thought of Bianca. His precious Bianca who'd sacrificed her own life to stop his lunatic brother from killing him. But that was gone now, because instead of killing him, his brother had killed her…Bianca…

He quickly blinked away the tears and shook his head. Bianca wouldn't have liked to see him so weak. With that thought in mind, he orbed out of the Underworld and into his shabby apartment. In reality, it wasn't that bad, but with all the empty pizza boxes and lists of demons who might've turned Wyatt strewn about, it was hard to see anything at all in there, let alone how nice it would've been if only a neater, more organized person had rented it. But alas, the apartment was _not_ having a good day the day that Chris appeared. Oh well, maybe next time.

Chris kicked a book about time travel and its possible consequences out of the way as he hurriedly made his way towards his room. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go in and collapse on his soft, fluffy bed. Oh, just thinking about it made Chris feel all warm and fuzzy…and sleepy. But, well, that's what he was there for, right?

When he reached his room, he immediately made his way towards his bed, intent on a long, well-deserved nap, when he suddenly felt another being enter the room. The young whitelighter looked around the room warily before he bent down to tug off his shoe. Maybe he was just imagining things, you know, old age and all…or not. Chris suddenly felt a shift in the air behind him and immediately ducked as an energyball flew safely over his head and collided with his newly bought lamp.

Dammit, he'd just bought that! And it was on sale, too. Chris cursed as he turned and saw a demon standing there, bouncing another energyball up and down in his hand cockily. What was he laughing at? Kids these days…the demon sneered at the surprised whitelighter and flung the energyball right towards the young whitelighter's head. Chris managed to quickly duck and throw his own fireball, effectively vanquishing the demon.

Good, now maybe he'll learn not to mess with his lamps, especially that one, all nice and expensive…he just hoped Phoebe wouldn't notice the missing cash from her wallet…

Chris sneered as once again his thoughts turned towards the very mean and rude and stupid and screwed up and foul and smelly and retarded and…well, he could go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on like this, but he's feeling very generous (actually, he just wanted to finally get that nice nap that he's been forever talking about), so he'll give you a break…demon, is that all?

Did that one, measly demon actually think he could kill him all by himself? His thoughts were quickly answered in the form of an athame being roughly dug into his arm.

The whitelighter quickly awoke from his rather repetitive thoughts and flung out his arm, carelessly throwing the demon into a wall and effectively knocking him out. Six more demons then shimmered in, each baring their foul, yellow teeth (and a few worms that happened to get in there) and cockily throwing their respective weapons in the air…chaos ensued.

* * *

Chris was desperately trying to protect himself from all sides and at the same time vanquish all the demons in the room (and mind you, there were many…plus there were also the demons waiting in line out in the hallway, but they were slowly dying due to unforseen, uh, _accidents _(and by that I mean drowning themselves in the sink, choking on a glass of water, trying to stick their heads in the television screen to say hello to the actors and actresses an accidentally getting electrocuted (ok, I don't know if that can seriously happen, but just bare (did I spell that right?) with me, and woah am I using a lot of brackets, but blame my math teacher…he friggin' told us to bracket our moms!), ect.), so that took some of the strain off of the young whitelighter) when he heard a voice calling him at the back of his head.

Not now, he thought. Can't you see I'm busy? Chris blew up another demon, but it was no use. For every demon Chris killed, five more popped in. Don't these demons ever give up? Chris angrily thought as he blew up three more demons and at the same time dodged an energyball aimed directly at his heart. Whew, that was close.

This continued on for quite a while before the demons eventually started to clear out (most had died out in the hallway, poor Chris, another day of hauling out some more fresh demon carcasses…wonder what the neighbours were thinking?). Chris felt hope rise in his chest, maybe now he would finally get that nap. Maybe not, the whitelighter thought as he heard this time not one, but three voices in his head yelling at him to get his lazy ass in the attic NOW!

Chris growled angrily and blew up five more demons when he suddenly felt a piercing pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a black and very poisonous arrow sticking out of him at a _very_ odd angle. The young whitelighter was silently observing the odd angle at which it stuck out for a few minutes before he finally remembered that this was supposed to hurt. He then fell to the ground as he suddenly felt pain flare throughout his entire being.

He looked up and saw the smirking darklighter responsible for his pain. Chris angrily shot his hand out and fire quickly engulfed the darklighter and all of the remaining demons as his rage finally took over. Echoing voices and shrill screams were the only things Chris heard as darkness creeped in from the edges, effectively blinding the young whitelighter.

Chris slumped the rest of the way to the ground as he felt his eyelids involuntarily close. The last thing Chris heard before he succumbed to the darkness was the shrill voice of his mother, calling (more like yelling) for him (and that's more like yelling _at_ him).

"_Christopher Perry, if you don't get your damned whitelighter ass down here right now I'm going to go over there and personally kick your ass so hard you'll be flying back to the future you came from! And I mean it mister! I am sooooo not joking! Why the hell are you not here yet! Christopher!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, i own Charmed...that's why I'm posting all my stories on fanfiction...yeah, I don't own Charmed but I'm pretty sure most of you all knew that.

I'm sorry I posted this chapter so late butI just couldn't get the ending! It's so frustrating! I finally decided to just cut the ending off. That's why it has such a crappy ending line, I couldn't think of anything. It also doesn't help that school started...I hate school. It's a torture room for kids. This chapter is also really small, but, I'll try to post the next chapter soon. God, it's like I have no time now that school started...it sucks. Ok, I guess that's enough ranting for now, I'll let you ppl go. Oh! AndI just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. So sweet...didn't think anyone would actually read this...

* * *

Piper was angry. No, she was more than angry. She was downright pissed. Where was that damned whitelighter of yours when you need him? He was always popping up when you least expected it (and least wanted it), and now, she'd just gotten attacked by ten demons and he was nowhere to be found. 

The strange thing was, though, that the demons hadn't even tried to hurt her. They'd just shimmered in and politely asked where Chris was. She'd looked up, surprised, and had immediately tried to blow them up. The demons had just shimmered back in and repeated the question.

As soon as they'd heard that the young whitelighter wasn't there, they'd shimmered out. Now, Piper Halliwell could be a very patient woman (me: no, not really, but that's not the point), but she wanted answers and she wanted then now! She was not going to take no for an answer.

The witch grumbled to herself about self-righteous, sadistic whitelighters from the future as she once again walked over to the Book of Shadows and tried to find the demons that had attacked her. It was no use, though; they just weren't in there. What use was having the damn book if there wasn't anything in there? In reality, there was a lot of useful things in that ancient tome, just not what she was looking for. She angrily slammed the book closed and walked over to her sister. "Where the hell is that scrawny, little whitelighter?" she angrily demanded. "I swear, as soon as he gets here I'm going to kill him. Or blow him up, whatever comes first."

"Whoa honey, calm down, ok? Maybe he's in the Underworld or something and just can't hear you. Let's just wait a little while and call him later." Phoebe tried to reason with her sister in the hopes that she could finally go back to work. Elise was going to kill her when she found out that she wasn't, in fact, taking a bathroom break. But, it was useless. Piper was all riled up and she wasn't going to stop now until she got answers.

"Christopher Perry, get your scrawny little whitelighter ass down here right now if you know what's good for you! I mean it!" Still no answer. Piper scowled as she turned and glared at her sisters. They just shrugged and looked at her. What were they supposed to do? They didn't even know what had happened, Piper had never told them. She'd been at P3 when it had happened. Luckily, no one was around at the time. Piper had immediately called Paige and had her bring Phoebe with her. Then she'd ordered her to orb her home, where she'd immediately started calling Chris.

Piper sighed as she sank into the ratty old couch in the attic that had somehow managed to stay alive despite being a victim of many a demon fight. She knew she was overreacting but could you really blame her? There were just so many secrets; they were endless! She didn't think it was healthy for a whitelighter to actually have that many secrets. She just wanted to be told the truth for once. She was beginning to think that maybe Chris really was here to hurt Wyatt, like Leo had accused him of many times. How could she not, with all the lies?

She mentally sighed and looking up again, she yelled for her husband. Or is it ex-husband? she thought, as she really had no clue. "LEO! Get your damned pacifist ass down here right now!" She was going to get answers and God dammit she was going to get them now. She didn't care how, even if she had to drag her husband into this whole mess.

Familiar blue orbs soon filled the room as Leo orbed in a second later. "Piper? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?" Piper jumped to her feet angrily as she glared at the confused looking Elder. Sure, it might've been wrong to yell at Leo since he really had no clue what was going on, but she needed to vent and, unfortunately for Leo, he was the second best thing next to Chris. So, with that in mind, Piper continued right on yelling. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I just got attacked by ten demons who were all after a certain neurotic whitelighter of ours and that damned whitelighter isn't showing up when I call!"

"Ok, calm down Piper. Why don't I just orb you to Chris and then you can yell at him all you want, huh? But right now, you need to calm down before you accidentally blow something up." _Or me_, Leo silently added. Being the pacifist that he is, Leo managed to quickly calm Piper down. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on finding the missing whitelighter. When he sensed the young man, he grabbed his (ex?) wife's hand and orbed out, soon followed rather reluctantly by his (ex?) sister-in-laws.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No,I do not own Charmed, and probably never will.

Well,I got inspired by all the reviews (wink wink) and just started writing, and the next thing you know, this thing popped up. And it's longer than all my other chapters (not that I have a lotto begin with) so I hope you'll like it.Well, I'll just let you read this thing. Tell me what you think.

* * *

A dark figure stood in the shadows, watching as the young whitelighter fell to the ground, passed out cold. He looked to the side and laughed callously as he watched the demons scream in pain as they were engulfed in flames. As the flames died down, he gracefully walked towards the fallen figure. He knelt down and carefully lifted the limp figure onto his lap, and turned it over. He smirked when he saw the blood pouring out of the whitelighter's arm. He gently cupped the young man's face gently and the corners of his lips turned up, the closest to a smile he would allow himself. "Look at the mess you got yourself into, Christopher. You should know better than to defy me. It's only going to make things harder for you in the end." He cradled the boy's head closer, almost lovingly, and flamed out.

* * *

Now, as was said before, Chris' apartment really wasn't that bad. It was quite nice, actually, but the sisters were shocked when they orbed into the apartment. Papers filled every available space in the room, and where there weren't pieces of paper scattered about, there were pizza boxes, heavy books that looked more like ten bibles stacked one on top of the other and an assortment of other things you wouldn't want to know about. How could their neat, organized, control freak of a whitelighter live in this dump? The answer was that Chris _didn't_ live there. In fact, he spent no more than 4 hours at a time in that shabby apartment. He was always up and about looking for clues on who turned Wyatt. He was always either in the Underworld, the manor, or a number of other places where he might find a lead on the demon that turned Wyatt. 

After Leo and the girls finally made it out of the _very_ dangerous bathroom (don't ask why they orbed there), where Phoebe tripped on a banana peel and almost killed herself, Leo and the sisters decided to split up and search for their missing whitelighter. Paige, for some odd reason known only to her, decided that the living room, which was in plain view from where they were standing, was a good place to start the search. She carefully walked through the room and was examining the broken, black and white television set when she heard Phoebe scream. Paige quickly orbed towards her older sister, who had decided to go search the bedroom.

Upon appearing, the witch immediately started jumping up and down on one foot, muttering some not very nice things about a certain whitelighter of theirs. Phoebe just looked on curiously as her younger sister jumped around the room on one foot, hitting even more things before she finally tripped on a broken chair and fell to the ground. "Okay! What the hell is a bowling ball doing in his bedroom?" Paige yelled (more like shrieked) as she clutched her throbbing foot. When she'd orbed in, she hadn't looked where she was going and her foot had hit a mysteriously placed bowling ball, which resulted in the current situation.

"Paige, what bowling ball?" Phoebe asked, looking around to see what her younger sister was talking about. "That one!" Paige pointed towards the spot where she'd orbed in, but saw nothing there. "Hey! Where's the bowling ball?"

"Um, honey, are you sure there was a bowling ball there in the first place?" Now Phoebe was getting really worried. Was her sister going crazy? Maybe it had to do with all the stress she was under lately, or maybe it had something to do with a de-" Phoebe's thoughts were immediately cut off when Piper and Leo tumbled through the door, looking around warily. Their clothes were askew and they were covered in little white puffs of fur.

"Where's the demon!" Piper yelled, hands held in front of her, ready to blow up anything that dared to mess with her family. She looked around the room and was surprised at what she saw. The place looked absolutely horrible. There was a broken (and expensive, hence the reason Chris was cursing before) lamp laying smoldering on the hardwood floor and ash scattered everywhere. The bed was flipped (as was all the other furniture) and there were holes in the wall and athames littering the ground. And in the middle of all this clutter lay her youngest sister, looking just like a 5-year-old ready to throw a big temper tantrum. She turned to Phoebe and asked her what was going on. She seemed more liable to give her an answer; given that Paige was currently too busy glaring at a spot on the floor like it had just killed her baby. "First tell me what happened to you."

Piper scowled as she looked to the side, blushing. "Nothing…"

"Yeah right." Phoebe wanted to know what had happened and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Now tell me, what happened." She said the last words really slowly, acting as if she was talking to a retarded 5-year-old.

"Nothing…we just kinda got attacked by killer furbies…no big deal. Now, what happened?"

"Killer furbies? What the hell's up with this place? I mean, first Paige starts to jump around like a psycho talking about a bowling ball that isn't there and then you and Leo get attacked by killer _furbies_? You think it's a demon?"

Piper shrugged and knelt down next to her youngest sister. "Paige, what happened?" Paige looked up and scowled. She then held up her foot glared pointedly at Leo. He quickly rushed over to her and held his hands over her foot, healing it. Paige then pouted and pointed once again to the spot where she'd orbed in. "I heard Phoebe scream and thought maybe there was a demon or something so I orbed in here and accidentally hit my foot on a bowling ball. Then I tripped on a chair and fell down. When I looked back, the ball was gone!"

"Paige, sweetie, maybe you're just imagining things, because I didn't see a bowling ball."

"I'm not imagining things! There was a bowling ball there! I saw it! Don't you dare tell me I'm hallucinating! I know what I saw…and felt."

"Well last time I che-"

"Enough! Listen to yourselves, guys; you're fighting over a stupid bowling ball! God, try to act like adults, will ya?" Paige and Phoebe both looked down, embarrassed. "Now, why did you scream Phoebe?"

"Well…" Phoebe blushed, embarrassed. "I saw the lamp on the floor, broken, and, well…it's just such a nice lamp!" Phoebe yelled the last part, vainly trying to defend herself. "You screamed over a broken _lamp_?" Piper made sure to put extra emphasis on the last word, not actually believing what her younger sister had said. "Uh…kinda." Phoebe smiled sheepishly, looking around for a distraction so they could all just stop talking about the lamp. It wasn't her fault! It was just such a nice lamp…maybe she could take it home and fix it with a spell. She was sure Chris wouldn't mind her taking it. I mean, what would a whitelighter from the future need a lamp for, anyways?

As Phoebe was busy thinking about all the possible places she could put the lamp in in her room, Paige was on the floor laughing her head off. Phoebe had screamed because she saw a broken lamp? She would never let her forget this. This was almost as good as the time she'd turned into the goddess of love. I mean, blonde hair? That was a joke. She clutched her stomach and tears fell down her face, she was laughing so hard. She rolled a bit and bumped into her oldest sister, who just gave her the _look_. It was the "what the hell do you think you're doing?" look. Paige just smirked and continued to laugh.

Piper exhaled sharply and glared at the floor. Sometimes it was hard to believe that these two were actually related to her. She waited until Paige had stopped laughing like a crazy hyena and Phoebe had come back from La la land to ask if they'd seen any sign of their missing whitelighter. Paige just shook her head and pointed out the broken television set. Yeah, that's gonna help. She shook her head and glanced towards her younger sister, who hadn't said a word for the last tem minutes. She was kneeling on the floor, looking at something. Piper knelt down next to her and noticed a pool of blood. "Whose do you think it is?" Phoebe asked, dipping her finger into the blood and holding it out in front of her.

"Well, it can't be a demon's…" Piper took Phoebe's hand and held it closer to her face, glaring at the blood as if it had stolen her baby.

By this time, Paige finally decided to stop glaring at the floor where she was positive there had been a bowling ball, and knelt down on the other side of her sister. She too examined the pool of blood. "Yeah, cuz it looks kinda human…" she said, finishing her older sister's sentence.

"Maybe…" Leo started, kneeling down in front of Phoebe, "Maybe it's Chris's." At that, Phoebe looked up, startled. "But why would Chris' blood be here?"

Paige sighed, annoyed by her older sister's ignorance. "Have you seen this place? Look at the scorch marks on the walls, and all the athames all around us. Some demons probably attacked him." _Duh._ Paige added, silently.

"But Leo sensed him here, where is he then?" Phoebe was really confused now. Surly Chris had heard all the noise Paige had made when she was hopping around the room like a mad woman, so why wasn't he here by now? And why was his blood here? If he was hurt, why didn't he just call Leo, or orb to them?

"I dunno. Leo, sense for him again." Piper ordered her (ex?) husband, taking charge immediately.

Leo closed his eyes and focused on the young whitelighter. His face scrunched up in confusion, though, when he couldn't find him. He opened his eyes told the three sisters that he couldn't find him. "Well then, we're just going to have to scry for him, then." Piper immediately held out her hand, waiting for Leo to orb her back into the attic. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was feeling really worried about Chris. Why should I care about him, though, she thought. I mean, so far, he's only been causing trouble. It's his fault Leo and me broke up, for God's sake! Why do I feel so…worried for him?

Piper was broken out of her thoughts as she felt someone take her hands and blue orbs surrounded her as she was orbed back to the attic, to begin the search for their missing whitelighter.

* * *

Yeah, there might be some mistakes in there, but, whatever. I didn't want to read that thing over again. So, if you see any, just ignore them. Soooo, what'd you guys think?Was it good? Did it suck? Wondering what'sgonna happen to Chris? Yeah, well, I"m pretty sure mostof you already knowwho that "dark figure" dude is.Well, whatever. And what's with the bowling ball and the killer furbies you ask? Well, I don't really know myself. They just popped up. Ok, just wanted to let you know I might not update for a while. Between school and shit I don't have a lot of time to write. Evil teachers. I mean, it's, like, thefifth day of school or something and they're already handing out huge projects thatare worth, like, 25 of our term mark or something. Well,I'm boring you guys, so I'll just let myselfout. K, see ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, I own Charmed. And I'm also the ruler of the world while we're at it. Go get me my coffee! Now, get to it, slave! Don't have all day!

Ok ppl, I know it's been a while and all, but blame that on the teachers. I bet they're all part of this secret conspiracy, plotting to turn all the kids in the world into mindless slaves by makingthem all lose their minds out of boredom by doing too much homework! Anyways, yeah, not much happens in this chapter, but that's because I don't know what to do with this story now. Never really thought it through. Whatever...ideas will come...I hope. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. Really brightened my day. And someone was confused about the bowling ball...well, I put an explanation in this chapter. Yeah, it's crappy and all, but let the guy have some fun! So, you're probably al thinking I'm, like, crazy by now, which my friends tell me all the time, so I'll go now and work on my plans to take over the WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and just a warning, there's a bit of swearing in this (just couldn't help it), so if you're all innocent and shit, you might wanna skip the swearing. Wouldn't wanna taint your little virgin ears. Oh, wait, is shit a swear word? Oh well, it ain't gonna do you harm if you read that word here, sure you heard it before anyways. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Orbs filled the air as a bowling ball appeared in a swirl of blue lights, illuminating the darkened cave. A man smirked slightly as the ball landed in his out stretched palm, scaring the already cowering demon trembling behind him. He'd seen what the man could do when he was in the mood and he didn't like the look of that smirk. He started to tremble even more and tried to shrink back into the shadows as the man carelessly threw the ball into a corner and started to pace, an evil grin starting to form on his handsome features. The demon wondered what the man was thinking that made him look so…Hitlerish. Sure, he may have been a demon, but still, even he thought Hitler had gone a little overboard. I mean, if you kill everyone, who're you gonna rule? The demon shuddered and sincerely hoped that the man wasn't thinking about _him._

As it turned out, the demon was just about the farthest thing from the man's mind at the moment. In fact, he'd even forgotten that the demon was there! Instead, he was thinking about the happenings in Chris'…_old_ apartment. He wasn't going to let Chris back there if it was the last thing he did. When he'd gone to retrieve the young whitelighter, he'd left a few things to slow the Charmed Ones down so that his demon could cover up any evidence he might've left behind. The Charmed Ones, those idiots, had fallen for almost every trap he'd set. Too bad Paige hadn't examined that television any closer…oh well, she _had_ fallen for the "disappearing" bowling ball. That was a laugh; even he didn't think she could freak out over such a little thing…

The man's thoughts broke off as he immediately turned and knelt down next to an unconscious boy who lay on the rough, cave floor. "Why the fuck is he still unconscious? You fucking gave him the antidote 2 fucking hours ago!"

"Actually…" the demon started hesitantly, fear creeping into his already trembling voice, "it was an hour and a half…"

The demon immediately stopped in mid sentence as he heard the man start to growl in anger. Sure, it may have been against his nature to let a mistake go uncorrected, and a chance to prove smarter than someone else (which rarely ever happened), but he valued his life far more than comfort. So, trying hard not to stutter and make the man even angrier, he continued on right to the point. "The poison had already spread through most of his body when you brought him in, it will take a while for the antidote to take effect." The demon cowered, sincerely hoping that the man was in a good mood.

The man looked down at the unconscious boy and sighed, waving his hand in a silent dismissal. The demon immediately shimmered out, more than eager to escape that dreaded cave.

As he heard the demon shimmer out, the man once again sighed and sat down on the rough cave floor, Indian style. He looked down at the younger man's face, carefully tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Regret filled his eyes as he heard the young man moan in discomfort, eyelids fluttering. He hadn't meant to hurt him this much, just disable him so he would be able to capture the whitelighter without struggle. A stony expression quickly filled his face, though, as he saw the boy start to stir, waking up. His eyelids fluttered once, before he lifted his hand, effectively covering his face. "Wyatt?"

"Right here, little brother." Wyatt smirked and let his hand flop back to his side from where it was still resting on the boy's cheek. He rolled his eyes when he saw the whitelighter struggled to get up. "Careful Chris. You really hurt yourself back there, fighting all those demons." Wyatt got up on his knees and pushed his brother down and kept him there as the younger man scowled.

_Aw, he looks so cute like that…just wanna pinch his cheeks. Oh damn, I knew spending time with that old hag would turn out like this. I'm turning into a 20 year old granny…figures. _Wyatt smiled as these thoughts filled his mind, but quickly realized that his little brother was once again in the middle of one of his boring, holier than thou speeches. God, he loved his little brother and all, but he would be a much more happy person if Chris would just stop it with these horrible speeches. And he said he talked too much? Ha, Chris should take a look at himself before judging others. But Chris just wouldn't be Chris without his constant chatter and forever sarcastic comments. Wyatt shook his head and tuned in just in time to hear the last bit of his little brother's tirade.

"-and why would you care, anyways? You were probably the one to send those demons in the first place!" Chris couldn't believe this. First, Wyatt almost _kills _him and now he's acting all big brotherly and concerned? Was he the only one that saw something wrong with that?

He pushed at Wyatt's hands and once again struggled to stand up. His efforts were in vain, though, he couldn't even sit up! He moaned in pain and finally admitted defeat, lying back down on the rock hard cave floor. He scowled and glared fiercely at his older brother, trying desperately to keep the bare amount of dignity he had left. The older man just chuckled and sat back, his body shaking a bit as he tried to contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ok, this was weird. What was up with Wyatt? Did he, like, get hit in the head or something? I mean, you don't just go from evil overlord of the future who wants to kill his younger brother to…_this._ He couldn't even think of a name for what Wyatt was being at the moment, which was highly unusual for him. Wyatt was just acting as if nothing had happened.

"You." Chris looked up, startled, for a moment even forgetting what question was asked, before everything came back to him in a rush.

"Whatever." Chris looked to the side and sighed. "Now, are you gonna heal me anytime soon or am I gonna have to crawl my way out of here?"

"And what makes you think that I'm just going to let you leave?"

"Well, there is the fact that the Charmed Ones will, sooner or later, notice the fact that their annoying whitelighter from the future has suddenly gone AWOL on them and will go after you. Even if they hate me at the moment, they won't let me just disappear without answering their questions, you know? Funny thing about them…they'll save someone, get their answers, and_ then _vanquish them."

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he listened to his little brother's speech. "And you think I haven't thought of that already? The Charmed Ones are at your apartment right now, following what they think is your kidnapper."

* * *

Yeah, a really crappy place to end, but I don't know where to go from here so I just ended it and decided to update. And I know, Wyatt doesn't sound all evil and shit when talking to Chris, but I just can't write evil ppl! They always end up sarcastic freaks (like Wyatt) or rlly sappy...you know? One of those stero-typical villains with all those crappy lines? Like, "I'm your worst nightmare!" shudders That might be me someday, writing that.Whatever. I hope this lived up to your expectations. Tell me what you think and ...REVIEW!


End file.
